


Жар кожи

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: 50 shades of freedom, American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Митч возвращается с очередного задания.продолжение к http://archiveofourown.org/works/13725165





	Жар кожи

Взгляд Митча скользит по аскетичной обстановке просторного кабинета, привычно отмечая расположение предметов. Массивный стол у окна, стеклянное пресс-папье на идеально отполированной столешнице, навороченный органайзер опасно топорщится золотыми ручками, некоторые даже с инкрустацией чем-то, подозрительно похожим на бриллианты.

Митч фыркает и отпивает из зажатого в руке стакана. Виски терпко оседает на языке, обжигая горло, но совсем не расслабляя. Стенки бокала холодят и без того ледяные пальцы.

После долбанного Осло он никак не может отогреть их, а тут еще Бойса вместо теплого Лос-Анджелеса понесло в Нью-Йорк.

Бросив невидящий взгляд на незатопленный камин, Митч делает еще глоток и поднимается.

Тишина за плотно прикрытой дверью сменяется громкой отповедью. Митч изумленно застывает. Слов не разобрать, но тон не оставляет сомнений — Бойс отчитывает кого-то по телефону. Митч вообще впервые слышит, как тот повышает голос. С ним Бойс никогда такого не позволяет, изредка бывает холоден и отстранен, иногда игриво язвителен, но чаще всего мягок и покладист, особенно во время сессий. Но чтобы приказывать?

Митч хмыкает. Внутри вдруг становится жарко, будто весь выпитый виски разом воспламеняет нутро. Член в штанах дергается.

Прикрыв глаза, Митч пережидает острый приступ возбуждения, а когда открывает, залипает на брошенном в кресле пальто.

Бойс успел стянуть его с плеч до того, как ему позвонили. Он вышел в соседнюю комнату, даже не оглянувшись, соблазнительно мелькнув широкой спиной, обтянутой белой хенли.

Митч ставит стакан с подтаявшим льдом на стол и, приблизившись к креслу, берет пальто. Кашемир приятно ласкает пальцы, льнет к ним как приблудный мартовский кот. Митч еле удерживается от того, чтобы зарыться носом в шелковистую ткань. Вместо этого он вешает пальто на спинку. Выскользнувшие из складок или кармана черные перчатки падают на пол.

Он поднимает их — мягкие, наверное, сшиты на заказ из кожи какого-нибудь редкого животного. Подносит к лицу, касается ими щеки и нюхает. Пахнет Бойсом. Член упирается в ширинку. Митч морщится и снова трется лицом о перчатки, представляя чужие руки.

— Надень их, — мягко предлагает неслышно вошедший Бойс.

Митч вскидывает на него хмурый взгляд, недовольный или, скорее, смущенный, что тот опять застал его врасплох.

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в них? — резко бросает он и вдруг понимает, что попал в точку. 

Бойс вспыхивает и прикусывает губу. Жест, который Митч мог бы пропустить, если бы был менее внимателен.

— Хочешь, — констатирует он, не сводя с Бойса напряженного взгляда, и натягивает мягкую кожу на неожиданно вспотевшие ладони. — Иди сюда, — командуя, шагает к столу. 

И как только Бойс подходит ближе, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, затянутыми в перчатки. Касается большим пальцем губ. Бойс послушно открывает рот. И Митч скользит внутрь.

— Оближи как следует, — тихо шепчет он, как завороженный глядя в потемневшие глаза Бойса. — Другой смазки сегодня не будет.

Бойс вздрагивает и прикрывает веки. Митч касается его ресниц, почти жалея, что не может почувствовать их мягкость, но тихий стон Бойса искупает этот недостаток.

— Раздевайся. Хочу тебя голого, — бормочет Митч и коротко целует его в губы.

— Да, сэр, — едва слышно рапортует Бойс и расправляется с одеждой как настоящий солдат.

Митч одобрительно улыбается и, положив ладонь на его горло, чуть сжимает. Кожа Бойса покрывается мурашками. Митч гладит его пресс свободной рукой, наблюдая, как поджимаются мышцы и твердеет член. Его Митч не касается. Рано.

— Повернись.

Он помогает Бойсу опереться о столешницу — ноги тот разводит сам — а после сжимает его задницу так сильно, чтобы остались следы. Потом раздвигает ягодицы и смотрит на обрамленный темными волосками пульсирующий анус. Хочется сделать что-нибудь неожиданное — поцеловать, например, или лизнуть. Но, кажется, Бойсу нужно совсем другое. А Митчу хочется, чтобы Бойс забыл обо всем, кроме него, отдал себя в его власть. Попросил.

Он кружит затянутыми в кожу пальцами вокруг дырки, небрежно, но аккуратно массируя, раззадоривая.  
— Пожалуйста, по..жалуйста, по…

Митч вдавливает палец внутрь, и Бойс захлебывается просьбой. Его мелко потряхивает, и Митч придерживает его за бедро.

Он старается действовать аккуратно, но вместе с тем, без нежности. Так как нужно ему. Им обоим. Постепенно Бойс расслабляется, раскрывается. Митч слышит его сорванное дыхание, смотрит на покрасневшие края дырки, плотно обхватившие палец и медленно тянет его обратно. Чувствительная плоть припухла, и Митч сплевывает на свою обтянутую чужой кожей ладонь, размазывает слюну по пальцам и вставляет сразу два.

Бойс кричит, пульсируя, и Митч гладит его изнутри — успокаивает и благодарит. Он весь горит; пот катится градом под чертовой одеждой: майка липнет к груди и спине, противный ручеек течет вдоль позвоночника, даже яйца вспотели, но он не останавливается и двигает пальцами, неуклонно ускоряясь, как если бы трахал Бойса членом.

— Давай, мой хороший, ты можешь кончить, — шепчет Митч, прижавшись вздыбленной ширинкой к обнаженной ягодице. Бойс протяжно стонет, дергаясь на пальцах. Митч еле успевает подставить вторую ладонь, и сперма заливает черную кожу.

Бойс обессилено наваливается на стол, и Митч аккуратно извлекает из него пальцы. Дырка выглядит раскуроченной, опухшей и необычно привлекательной. Митч опускается на колени и целует ее. Бойс крупно вздрагивает, и в штанах Митча становится сыро.

Он прислоняется вспотевшим лбом к такой же влажной спине и смеется.

— Ты сведешь меня с ума.

— Ты меня уже свел, — хрипло отвечает Бойс, поворачивая голову. — Пошли в душ?

— Ага. И кажется, мне нужна сменная одежда.

— А мне — новые перчатки, — сыто усмехается Бойс.

— А я, пожалуй, заберу эти, — улыбается Митч, рассматривая покрытую белесыми разводами кожу, и, сунув в рот, облизывает.

У Бойса снова темнеют глаза.

Судя по всему, их ждет долгий и жаркий уикенд. И у Митча уже есть некоторые идеи, чем они могут заняться. Может быть, тогда он окончательно забудет Осло.


End file.
